Veranke (Earth-1010)
| Relatives = Pagon (partner) | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV, Tarnax System, Andromeda Galaxy; formerly unnamed Skrull world, Tyeranx Seven Province | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Green | Hair2 = (Variable; Black as Spider-Woman) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin | CharRef = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Empress of the Skrull Empire, subversive; former exile | Education = | Origin = Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull world, Tyeranx Seven Province | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Leinil Francis Yu | First = U Got the Look | HistoryText = Early Life A Skrull princess, Veranke was a member of the Dard'van, a deeply religious sect of Skrull society who gathered to prevent an approaching scenario that would destroy the Skrull Empire. Veranke and her sect attempted to warn then-ruler Dorrek VII arguing that if he remained ignorant, then he was not worthy of it. Refusing to let his authority be challenged, Dorrek called her insane and a religious zealot. He had her exiled on a deserted planet, since he knew that executing her would make her a martyr. Skrull Empress Hellbent on revenge against the Emperor, she was brought out of exile by her fellow sect members. After Dorrek had his own daughter, Anelle, executed for treason against the Skrull Empire, Veranke shapeshifted herself into Dorrek's wife, R'Klll, and killed the Emperor. Authorities within the Empire fell for the princess' ruse and imprisoned the former Empress since they believed she had a motive. Since the next heir to the empire, Dorrek VIII had been sent away by Princess Anelle, Veranke became Empress of the Skrull Empire.U Got the Look Secret Invasion In secret, Veranke asked Lyja, her handmaid to impersonate her and take her place as Skrull Empress while she travelled to Earth to begin her long awaited invasion.U Got the Look | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, Queen Veranke is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. *'Skrull Engineering' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Skrull